Generally, pneumatic rodless cylinders are widely used in automated production lines for transmitting materials. A pneumatic rodless cylinder usually includes a slider and a cylinder body. The materials to be transmitted are arranged on the slider, the pneumatic rodless cylinder transmits the materials by controlling the slider to slide along the cylinder body.